


Reminiscent

by orphan_account



Series: Minds Like No Other (We Work Away in the West Wing) [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The West Wing
Genre: prompt: rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dinner, once again, with the BAU. Josh and Spencer unearth a little more about their youth.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Josh Lyman, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Series: Minds Like No Other (We Work Away in the West Wing) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Reminiscent

Rossi had invited the last two to the dinner on a whim, and he was so glad to see it.

Josh waved Morgan’s story off. “No. No, no, no, you haven’t _seen_ teenage rebel until you hear about Penny’s senior year of college. Oh my god!”

“Josh, stop.” Spencer laughed long and hard at what was clearly an understanding between the two of them. “Seriously! That’s _not_ a story I want shared!”

“She was told not to do her little experiment things in the dorm, and she did it anyway – set the building on fire! And that’s not even the wildest thing.

“No, the wildest thing she did was…”

“Josh, stop.” Reid got tense. “Seriously. They don’t need to know about that.”

“I don’t know, it sounds like he was getting ready to tell a pretty good story.”

“It’s not a good story. Let it go.”

Josh sighed. “It is a good story. Not a funny one, maybe, but a good one. You were pretty ballsy back then.”

“Back then?” Spencer taking offense at that brought the mood back up. “I just told a congressman to stick his opinion back in his asshole because he talked down to you, I’d say I’m _still_ ballsy.”

“A congressman you’re going to need to court in a few weeks, probably.” JJ smiled. “Sounds more reckless to me.”

Spencer shrugged. “He stopped fundraising and he’s not fielding opposition research. I’ll be surprised if he runs again. Add to that his age and the fact his first great-grandchild was born? I think the man’s ready to be done.”

Feisty. Jason was warming up to this Reid, slowly, but Rossi decided that whether Jason liked her or not, he was definitely a fan. When she came back to the bureau, Rossi had little doubt she would be bringing fast-paced chaos in her wake.


End file.
